Fuera del laberinto
by LaDelPeloAzabache
Summary: sarah regreso a su hogar, dejando atras al rey gobblin y promesas de sueños cumplidos. Adaptarse a la realidad sera dificil.
1. Chapter 1

La vida de la joven sarah williams había cambiado drásticamente desde su travesía. Podía jurar que todo había sido real, de no ser por ese golpe en la cabeza que le había producido un desmayo, pues, leer mientras bajaba las escaleras no era muy seguro. De tanto llorar, toby se había dormido, exhausto con su carita aun roja.

cuando su padre y madrastra llegaron, la impresión fue más allá de sus rostros, puesto que sarah yacía tirada al final de los peldaños.

luego de varios años visitando a la psicóloga infantil, donde ella aseguraba que sus amigos existían, esa idea le fue pareciendo cada vez más remota, hasta llegar al punto de un vez por todas, de aceptar esa realidad que los adultos le obligaban a creer.

mentiría si dijera que la joven no había intentado llamar a sus colegas a traves del espejo, pero nunca conseguía verlos, dejandole mas motivos para caer en su ahora acostumbrado llanto y desesperación.

pasaron exactamente seis años. Sarah williams con veintidós años asistía a la universidad central donde estudiaba literatura.

los cambios no han sido pocos, comenzando con el simple hecho del despojo de sus adorados compañeros de felpa y sus amadas figurillas de acción las cuales, con gusto, había heredado Toby. Los noventa habían azotado con sus modas de peinados voluminosos y maquillajes excéntricos y retocados, cosa que no había afectado a la joven de ojos verdes, puesto que estaba lejos de imitar aquellas exuberantes modas de ajustados atuendos .

-Sarah despierta!, llegarás tarde el primer di'a- llamo Karen desde la cocina.

las vacaciones habían terminado, adiós a las incontables noches en vela y las prolongadas visitas al parque.

La muchacha se despertó abruptamente por los gritos, había tenido un sueño espléndido, mas no podía recordar cómo era.

-Sarah, si no bajas en quince minutos te dejaré aquí- volvió a llamar aquella voz, con ahora impaciencia. sarah parpadeo un par de veces y juntando fuerzas se despegó de las sabanas reconfortantes. Le dio a entender a su madrastra que ya se encontraba despierta dando un fuerte portazo entrando al baño.

El agua helada golpeaba su piel produciéndole escalofríos, pero, con la certeza de despertarla de su estado adormilado.

Luego de varios minutos se encontraba bajando los peldaños con su mochila a cuestas, arrastran sus pies, llegó a la cocina.

\- a dónde vas con esa pintas?- cuestiono karen ante la chaqueta de jean de ella, su camisa blanca y vaqueros, más sarah solo blanqueo los ojos y haciendo caso omiso saludo a su hermanito.

\- buen día campeón- dijo cambiando su semblante y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

\- buenos días, sarah- le respondió con la boca llena de cereal.

\- si todas las mañanas seran asi, preparate para ir caminando- la regaño su madrastra, sara suspiro y tomo una manzana del la cesta - pues ya te dije que no es necesario que me lleves-

karen puso ambas manos sobre la mesa haciendo sobresaltar a sarah- pues no te llevaría si tuvieras un novio, sarah por dios tienes veintidós años, has cosas de los jóvenes de tu edad!-

sarah sin poder dar un mordisco arrojó la fruta a la mesa, la cual rodando cayo al suelo.- esperare en el auto- y tras decir eso se fue murmurando groserías.

el transcurso fue en silencio y una vez en la puerta del edificio, sarah se bajó despidiéndose de Toby y dando un leve gracias Karen. Su universidad era grande, que decir!, enorme, contaba con grandes jardines e innumerables salones para distintas áreas de estudio. sarah camino pegada a las paredes con los brazos cruzados, podía oír los murmullos a su alrededor- miren, ahí va la psicópata-. Lamentablemente se había filtrado la noticia de que la hija de Linda Williams había estado internada y con ayuda psiquiátrica.

Llegó a la oficina de administración y al cabo de segundos estaba fuera con un papel en mano.

\- muy bien, piso cuatro, salon veintinueve, curso dos- repitió constructivamente- andando pies-

moverse entre el mar de personas era difícil, pero consiguiendo juntar fuerzas, había logrado avanzar contra la corriente. Las escaleras era la parte más complicada, no poseen barandas, el más mínimo error y ella caerá... o así lo veía ella con dramatismo.

comenzó a subir pensando en aquel libro que le causaba gracias" instrucciones para subir una escalera", si lo se, irónico pero mentalmente comenzó a recitar.

"Las escaleras se suben de frente, pues hacia atrás o de costado resultan particularmente incómodas" comenzó y no pudo soportar una pequeña risa, su lado curioso y buen hábito por la lectura eran de las pocas cosa que no habían muerto en ella. "Para subir una escalera se comienza por levantar esa parte del cuerpo situada a la derecha abajo a la cual llamamos pie" sarah dio un paso jugando con sus palabras.

"se le hace seguir hasta colocarla en el segundo peldaño, con lo cual en éste descansará el pie, y en el primero descansará el pie( el otro no el primero)" - continuó subiendo tres ."Llegado en esta forma al segundo peldaño, basta repetir alternadamente los movimientos hasta encontrarse con el final de la escalera"- pensó subiendo tres escalones más.

"Se sale de ella fácilmente, con un ligero golpe de talón que la fija en su sitio, del que no se moverá hasta el momento del descenso" y finalmente había llegado. Lamentablemente su aventura de pies y escaleras fue interrumpida por un alumno, llegaba tarde a su clase de precálculo y pasando rápidamente junto a ella, sin medir el espacio entre Sarah y la pared, la dejó tambaleándose a un paso de caer. sarah simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

\- ten más cuidado idiota!- grito una voz femenina a la vez que tiraban de ella.

sarah abrió los ojos y miró a la chica que seguía insultando al muchacho despistado.

tenía un cabello rubio y liso, un poco corto y desmechado. unos ojos café y ropas desaliñadas- otra desadaptada- pensó .

la joven detuvo sus insultos una vez el chico se marchó- hola soy sam, Sam Hunter- dijo tendiendole una mano firme.

-Sarah Williams- respondió estrechando- y lo siento por el conflicto-.

Sam rió- no te preocupes, está lleno de imbéciles- le contestó con una sonrisa de dientes blancos.

Sarah sintió seguridad junto a esa joven- A propósito,sabes donde esta el salon veintinueve? me perdí- le pregunto la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sarah le dedicó una sonrisa - pues busquemos juntas porque yo también me dirijo allí-

y así ambas jóvenes se marcharon en busca del salon, y sarah por una vez pensó, que tal vez podría sobrevivir en esa instalación llena de prejuiciosos.

ambas llegaron al salon y situándose en el fondo dejaron sus bolsos mientras las personas entraban.

\- y tienes algun hermano?- preguntó Sarah luego de las risas.

\- adivina- le dijo socarrona más al no recibir respuesta contesto- tengo cinco hermanos mayores, todos chicos- confesó.

Sarah abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que oía- y tu?- le pregunto divertida ante su reacción-

\- solo tengo uno menor- .- por suerte- pensó.

su charla fue interrumpida por un profesor regordete de anteojos cuadrados el cual los callo- Alumnos, su profesor suplente está atrasado, se estima que llegará en unos minutos- sentenció y luego abandonó la sala haciendo que el bullicio regrese.

Sarah ladeo su cabeza hacia Sam pero esta estaba ya sumergida en un solo de guitarra bajo sus auriculares, suspirando decidió mirar por la ventana. Afuera el paisaje de otoño le otorgaba hojas secas en tonalidades café y anaranjado y alumnos estudiando sobre mesas de concreto envueltos en bufanda. estaba tan concentrada cuando, de repente, un ave surco el cielo haciéndola sobresaltar- que extraño- pensó.

luego de unos minutos alguien toco la puerta haciendo que todos callasen ante la llegada del profesor.

\- lo siento, se retrasó el tren - dijo mientras entraba y todos se paraban para saludarlo.

sarah quedó estática ante aquel hombre alto y delgado. llevaba su pelo lacio y rubio atado en una coleta atrapando la mayor cantidad de mechones, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados grises de mezclilla arremangados hasta el tobillo con mocasines negros, un chaleco negro resaltan de su camisa blanca y Sarah podía jurar que reconocería esos ojos, a pesar de no tener maquillaje, en cualquier lugar, bueno su ojo, puesto que estos eran azul y ocre.

\- no puede ser- pensó- jareth?.


	2. Chapter 2

sarah sintió como la temperatura subía y ella se desmoronaba.

Jareth parecía no haber notado su presencia y con sigilo lo observó poner sus cosas en el escritorio. Una mano tiró de su manga y abruptamente se sentó.- estás bien?- dijo Sam soltando la mano de la joven pálida, más Sarah no contestó y sintiendo como su vista se nublaba, cayendo luego al suelo frío.

Entre parpadeos pudo ver secuencias, como Sam se arrodillaba junto a ella y cómo los estudiantes se levantaban, chismosos, a observar la escena, entre gritos y gritos el rey gobblin se acercó a ella, dejándole antes de desmayarse, impresa su cara de asombro.

Despertó en una camilla y noto a su alrededor las suaves cortinas blancas. Desde la ventana unas delicadas gotas le indicaron que lloviznaba. toco su frente sintiendo como un fuerte dolor aparecía, como un taladro que molestaba su cabeza haciéndola marear.

\- ya despertaste?- preguntó una voz grave desde la esquina de aquel lugar reconfortante. Sarah se estremeció y cubriendo más con las mantas ladeo su cabeza enfocadolo. Ninguno habló, él estaba tieso en el sofá, en una posición perfecta, golpeteando sus deseos en sincronía sobre la barandilla de madera oscura.

\- que haces aqui?- logró decir con un leve tono de temor en su voz, pero el rey solo silencio y miro la ventana con amargura.

\- he estado viajando- respondió en un suspiro apreciando las gotas traslucidas- tu mundo es increíblemente misterioso, gracias a alguien siguen construyendo mi laberinto y mi castillo- sarah sintió la culpa invadir su pecho, mas mantuvo silencio buscando su mirada evadida- ser fey es difícil, eh probado distintos empleos humanos bajo otras personalidades- continuó sosteniendo su rostro con su mano - cantante, músico, artista, actor, resultó interesante, los humanos son tan simples- dijo rencoroso.

\- cuando iba a regresar, cerraron el espejo, maldición de seguro fue una torpe criada, por lo que mi salida de este mundo ha sido sellada-.

Sarah pudo notar como Jareth apretaba sus puños de rabia, debía decir algo.- porque aquí?- cuestiono en un tono apenas audible.

Jareth la miró con crueldad- si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí no hubiera aceptado este empleo- escupió sus palabras.

El silencio incomodo los invadió, ninguno se atrevía a hablar o siquiera moverse, su respiración rítmica delataba su penoso estado, Sarah viendo las circunstancias lo observó atentamente, parecía no rozar más de los treinta y sin su capa voluminosa podía observar su clara delgadez que le daba un porte estilizado. su mirada felina era la misma de siempre solo que resaltaba ante una cara lavada y de suave piel. podía notar una leve barba y bigote de unos días sin afeitar lo cual le agregaba un toque de masculinidad. Del bolsillo de su chaleco podía observar una caja de cigarros y entre su pecho, escondido, aquel singular amuleto de detalles en plata y oro.

\- es incómodo, deja de mirarme-dijo Jareth sin desviar su vista de la ventana. Sarah abochornada miró sus manos y nerviosa jugueteo con los brazaletes, regalos de su madre, por su último cumpleaños.

Jareth era el más afectado, el había salido herido de su última batalla, pero fuera de tener raspones o moretones, le dolía cada segundo en el que recordaba sus palabras finales, no tienes poder sobre mi... esa había sido su despedida, ese había sido el cierre de su aventura y ese había sido el cierre de las puertas del corazón de la chica, ella había decidido tragarse su llave.

Suspiro y se paró, ella seguía sin alzar la mirada- me iré tan pronto abran el portal- sentenció y se dirigió a la salida.

\- jareth...- intento llamarlo, no tenía nada que decir, pero necesitaba decir su nombre.

el solo le dio la espalda- tengo una clase que dar, si llegas tarde tendré que alistarte- y diciendo eso se marchó dejándola sola.

El corazón de la muchacha seguía palpitando de forma desenfrenada aun cuando aquel hombre había abandonado su habitación. La emoción había sido repentina y todavía cuestionaba si no se había vuelto loca del todo...

Lentamente abandonó la habitación, dando gracias a la enfermera camino por los pasillos zigzagueando. Llego al final del corredor y abrió la puerta. Miles de pares de ojos la miraba, excepto los que ella buscaba.- williams, ve a sentarte- le respondió al instante sin apartar sus apuntes para la clase del dia.

obediente avanzó por entre los alumnos acompañada de murmullos y miradas.

Sam la esperaba, preocupada- qué sucedió- preguntó entre murmullos, pero La joven de ojos verdes tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podrá formular ninguna frase coherente,comprensiva, la chica de pelo rubio centro su vista al frente y solo de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo.

lo que resto de la clase sarah se la paso garabateando, el profesor seguía su elección sin regañarla pues lo que menos quería en esos momentos era lidiar con la pesada tarea de aclarar cuentas con ella.

La campana anunció que todos eran libres y el barullo regresó como un viejo amigo,Los adolescentes corrían y bromeaban a altos volúmenes a excepción de dos, las cuales pacientes, esperaban para poder salir en un ambiente más tranquilo.

Sam la acompañó hasta la salida sin hacer la más mínima referencia con lo ocurrido anteriormente, se despidió con un prolongado abrazo y se subió a la oxidada camioneta todo terreno que la esperaba bajo la lluvia.

Sarah suspiró y se puso en marcha bajo las frías gotas, escurriendo de vez en cuando su cabello y sintiendo como estas se filtraban por su camisa y zapatos. al llegar, haciendo caso omiso a su madrastra, la cual la regañaba enojada, se encerró en su cuarto tras saludar a toby y tirándose sobre su cama boca abajo finalmente lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

El reloj rozaba las doce de la noche cuando algo se filtró por su ventana de cortinas flameantes, pero ella parecía no haber notado su presencia.

Sarah entre sueños se acurruco mas en si misma, una ráfaga de viento frío le calo hasta los huesos, abrazando mas asi sus rodillas para mantener el poco calor que le quedaba. Unas mano firmes tendieron una cobija sobre el cuerpo que tiritaba.

Ante el cambio de temperatura repentino la joven se despertó de su sueño ligero sobresaltada, pero, ya sea por la oscuridad, o porque sus ojos estaban realmente cansados, no logro divisar nada fuera de lo común.

se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio encendiendo la pequeña luz, podía escuchar los secos ronquidos de su padre. sobre su limpia mesa aparte de su fiable máquina de escribir, descansaban sus dibujos, abstractos y perturbadores habían descrito algunos, cálidos y reconfortante, otros. por primera vez dibujó una figura coherente, como un niño haciendo sus primeros trazos comenzó a deslizar el pincel, eran líneas delicadas y suaves, con la claridad suficiente como para compararlas con las de un profesional.

una lechuza blanca brillaba en contraste a la luna, volaba libre, de una manera casi perfecta.

no crees que es tarde?- preguntó una voz grave detrás de ella. dando un brinco se levantó para observar. Parecía vestir de cabaret, chaleco, corbata y pantalones negros, camisa blanca resplandeciente y lustrosos zapatos de charol. al demonio con el cabello lacio y sumiso de hace unas horas, este ahora tenía su forma original, rebelde.

-oh por dios, que haces aqui?- pregunto tomando la lámpara para protegerse. El la miró con ironía- baja el arma, solo quise dejar cosas en claro-

lentamente bajo su escudo y se sentó en la cama sin despegar la vista de él.- quiero que entiendas que ya me e olvidado de ti, eres insignificante en mi corazón- le respondió apartando la vista y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

sarah lo miró confundida- y con eso que?, crees que lloro por ti todas las noches?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

ambos quedaron en silencio y el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-narcisista - pensaba ella

\- idiota - pensaba el.

-creo que lo mejor sera irme, queria hechar un ojo... por cierto donde esta mi mini jareth?- preguntó señalando el escritorio.

\- se ha ido, como todo lo de aquí- dijo indiferente.

el rey solo gruño y se marchó en la fría noche.

sarah una vez que noto su única presencia abrió su cajón y saco la dichosa figurilla, la miró con recelo y se preguntó nuevamente por qué demonios era lo único con lo que se había quedado.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah despertó con los ojos hinchados, maldición, nuevamente había llorado en sueños. Maldición... Se había quedado dormida! y todo por la culpa de ese fey... alto... fey, jaret... DOBLE DEMONIOS!, hoy tocaba nuevamente clase con el y no podría ni imaginar si llegaba tarde ,sería espantoso, no quería más problemas de los que había logrado el primer dia ... ¿pero qué importaba? Se recordó que todo era culpa de él y si llegaba a deshora no tendría motivos para regañarla.

Ladeado sobre su cabeza vislumbro la figurilla que la noche anterior había sido su más grande dilema... pero finalmente y luego de muchos años se había atrevido a dejarla a la vista.

Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina -SAAARAAAH, TIENEN EXACTAMENTE CINCO MINUTOS- gritó su madrastra, que forma sensacional de comenzar la mañana...

Se levantó y fue directo al baño ignorando los gritos de Karen, ya llegaba veinte minutos tarde, esta vez ninguna esfera se rompería y podía tardar lo que quisiera.

Su madrastra la llamaba a gritos, sin duda seria un dia largo y tedioso. En cuanto ella bajó los escalones fue arrastrada por una velocidad inhumana y sentada en el auto, karen estaba que echaba humos.

En una sala alborotada de adolescentes se encontraba un rey disfrazado de maestro, que sentado de forma elegante y golpeteando el lápiz en la mesa miraba con impaciencia el reloj... aquella era una escena demasiado familiar para su gusto.

Suspiro y volvió a suspirar, esa atrevida se las pagaría, llegar tarde a una clase , que falta de respeto!.Una bola de papel voló de la muchedumbre golpeando la pizarra junto a Jareth.

-SILENCIO-

Se levantó con el ceño fruncido y lanzó un grito que dejó callados a todos, el ya se había hecho fama de guapo pero estricto en muchas bocas que cuchicheaban en los recreos.

\- Esto es una universidad, no una sala de juegos-

Estos adolescentes eran tediosos y gritones. La sala parecía su sala del trono con los objetos tirados y el barullo. Estaba completamente acostumbrado, goblins y adolescentes eran iguales. Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que aquel viejo director no podría ponerle una mano encima.

Se dirigió a su asiento con pasos firmes y completamente furioso cuando llamaron a la puerta. Rodó los ojos, resoplo y como quien no quiere la cosa abrió sin má alumnos ante tal gesto indecente y fuera de lugar para un profesor con tal margen rieron.

-SILENCIO DIJE-

Volvieron a callarse asustados, Jareth miro y levanto una ceja al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

La joven de ojos verdes sudaba en frío- l .. lo siento- dijo presa del ambiente sepulcral en el que se hallaba el curso. Podía notar su mirada furiosa... tal vez no podría dar sus pretextos, demonios por tres, dando un paso dentro lentamente lo miro y espero su castigo, Jareth odiaba la impuntualidad y ella más que nadie lo sabía.

\- ¿Solo lo siento? ¿Es lo único que tiene para decir? Señorita Williams a detención AHORA, luego se quedara conmigo después de su castigo... cuarenta minutos tarde, eres la unica tan lenta y perezosa como para llegar a estas horas, parece que no despertaste del todo con el desmayo de ayer-

El curso, a excepción de una rubia, volvió a reír levemente y él con una sonrisa socarrona la miro señalando la puerta.

Sarah frunció el seño, le echó una mirada cómplice a Sam y se dio media vuelta echa una fiera.

Luego de una larga y aburrida charla con el director sobre la responsabilidad regreso arrastrando los pies, todos se habían ido a las últimas clases.

Jareth la miró con un gesto serio y cerró la puerta luego de que la jovencita entrará resoplando y a regañadiente, la enfrentó cruzado de brazos tragándose las risas.

\- Tendrás que copiar todo lo que hicimos en las clases, esa tal Samantha te ha dejado sus apuntes y ...- rápidamente ojeo las hojas y soltó un respingo- Valla, tiene solamente la mitad de las cosas, otra irresponsable como tu al parecer... con razón son amigas.-

Sarah se molesto ante tal comentario, el tono de desdén y burla que había utilizado y su gesto de superioridad la sacaban de quicio. Se calmó al ver que por lo menos dieciséis. - más cinco hojas por el dictado- dijo leyendo su mente el rubio.

-¿ como are el dictado si no he estado presente?- preguntó entre dientes, el rey la miró con una sonrisilla burlona, se dio vuelta y tendió más papeles, acumulando cada vez más tarea para la muchacha- escribir¿sabes qué es eso?- dijo entregando treinta y siete hojas. Sarah abrió sus ojos de par en par, arrebatando las hojas de las manos de, contandolas para atiborrar sus dudas- escribir chiquita, tomas tu pluma y te pones a copiar las palabras , mira por aquí dice literatura, y por aquí monólogo. Te quedarás aquí hasta terminar y antes de que sueltes cualquier otra palabra, nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no te hubieras quedado dormida- terminó quedándose sin aire.

Sarah se quedó plasmada, al cabo de unos segundos regresó en sí murmurando una grosería, que el estúpido rey goblin se las pagaría. El fe y la apuntó con la regla - Te escuche, vuelves a detención al acabar con esto-

Ella gruñó con frustración y flameando su mochila se dirigió a los asientos de la última fila, tal vez con suerte lograría evitarlo.

Jareth simplemente la dejo de buscar con la mirada, se sentó en su nuevo "trono" y asegurándose que no lo viera nadie, conjuro un cristal -¡Rayos! - nuevamente nublado, no podía ver su reino y estaba preocupado por sus revoltosos goblins, hizo desaparecer el cristal y anoto cosas en su libreta de cubierta desgastada negra.

El labor hacia que su mano comenzaba a dolerle, sentía como se tensaba, maldición , frustrada soltó todo y dejó caer su cabeza, rendida , sobre la mesa mientras se masajeaba la mano.

El la miro de reojo y contuvo una risita, le encantaba ver a la castaña sufrir- no veo que hayas terminado -

Sarah gruño- solo estoy tomando un descanso- dijo levantando su cabeza. El rey levantó sus cejas- que bueno, ya lo tomaste, ahora continua.-

\- esto es injusto-

Jareth apretó su pluma y el cuerpo se le tensó- injusto es estar aquí soportando adolescentes insoportables y a ti que por si no te diste cuenta eres el triple de insoportable, va, que digo, el cuádruple sin volver a mi reino ni nada, eso es injusto y no lo repito como desquiciado. La que estudia eres tu si mal no recuerdo, te quedaras ignorante toda tu vida y no creo que quieras eso, si vuelves a dirigir una sola palabras mas de queja te pondré dos exámenes, siete sanciones que creo que tines una pendiente y con ocho quedas fuera. Fin de la historia- Está completamente furioso y no se iba a dejar pisotear por aquella niña nunca más y esta era su gran oportunidad...

Ella simplemente estaba estática, no pudo notar cuando él había caminado a paso firme y se posicionó a su lado- la vida es injusta Sarah Williams, bienvenida al mundo real, bienvenida al mundo fuera del laberinto-


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah frunció el ceño y se alejó pegándose a la pared, bienvenida al mundo real, bienvenida al mundo real... ¿porque le sonaba tan familiares aquellas palabras?... su mente pareció tornarse en blanco y su cabeza pareció dar un viaje en el tiempo.

Estaba en una sala blanca, frente a ella una mesa de caoba negra, el resto parecía estar nublado.

\- Sarah, Sarah - la llamaban de manera repetida y casi impaciente.

Parpadeo un par de veces... era su psicóloga, la doctora Kozlonski, nuevamente llevaba impresa la cara de preocupación. Movía la cabeza levemente negando y acomodaba sus lentes para tomar apuntes.

-Bienvenida al mundo real Sarah, parece que nuevamente caiste- susurro.

Asfixia.

Sarah volvió en sí y sintió la brisa chocar contra su rostro, Ignorando al rey goblin se paró de manera casi mecánica y se asomo por la gran ventana con la mirada perdida.

\- Sarah, Sarah- Jareth chasqueaba sus dedos detrás de ella sin atreversea tocarla.

Un cardenal azul, de forma inoportuna, se posó en un rama y la joven lo observo hipnotizada. Extendió sus delgados dedos hacia él, tratando de rozar sus cálidas plumas, pero dejándola peligrosamente casi al borde de la ventana.

El rey, alarmado, se deshizo de su orgullo y la jalo hacia el, despertándola de su estado.

\- !Acaso eres tonta?- le gritó sin despegarla de él - !Ahora tu pasatiempo es morir?- estaba alterado, ¿que había sido esa escena de zombie?

Sarah tartamudeo y se separó de él, no era la primera vez que se bloqueaba, eso solo significaba que todo estaba por derrumbarse. Corrió a su mochila y busco y rebusco hasta encontrarlo. Sacó el frasco color ocre y sacó una píldora y sin la ayuda del agua se la trago.

\- que demonios- pensaba en fey.

Todo quedó en silencio, era incomodo de cierta manera .- Vete- ordenó Jareth.

\- Y el casti...-

\- solo no llegues tarde la próxima vez- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

De manera casi fugaz ella guardó todas sus cosas y huyó sin siquiera decir gracias.

El quedo solo en aquel curso, se cubrió el rostro y suspiró, aquella chica era un gran misterio, tanto como su propio laberinto, sacudió su cabeza y miró la ventana, frunciendo el ceño, camino hacia ella y la cerró de forma abrupta.

Al doblar por el gran pasillo un joven la esperaba cruzada de brazos, al verla llegar casi que corrió hacia ella.

\- no debiste esperarme- dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

Sam rió y le despeinó el cabello -¿ y perderme de un almuerzo con mi amiga favorita?- le preguntó dramáticamente.

\- no tienes dinero ¿no?-cuestiono observándola incrédula.

sam sonrió y vació sus bolsillos mostrando que estaban vacíos arrancándole una sonrisa a la castaña - Vamos- le animó y ambas comenzaron a descender las escaleras.

\- y...¿ como te fue con el profesorsito sexi ?- le pregunto la rubia divertida.

\- es el mismísimo demonio- le respondió tan seria que ambas soltaron las carcajadas.

\- Estuvieron mucho tiempo solos...-insistió, Sarah detuvo la marcha - Samantha April Hunter, ¿que clase de cosas piensas? - le dijo con un tono de indignación fingida.

\- La respuesta está en tu corazón querida- le palpo un hombro y cambió drásticamente el tema arrastrandola- apurate MUERO de hambre-

Pese al frío de otoño, ambas decidieron que sería prudente almorzar fuera para evitar el alboroto de los demás estudiantes, Juntas, bajo un gran árbol de duraznos, Sarah con su sándwich vegetariano y Sam con su monstruoso sandwich cuatro carnes, apreciaban las ojos caer como si de una lluvia dorada y rojiza se tratara.

\- bien, ¿piensas decirme que sucedió?- preguntó con la boca llena.

\- por dios Sam compórtate- dijo con asco y gracia limpiándole la boca a la rubia. Ambas se miraron y ella pareció tornarse seria- Estas tan cerca que te besaría- dijo con pasión, ambas sostuvieron la mirada y estallaron en risas-

\- por dios, las cosas que dices- dijo entre risas Sarah enjugando una lágrima.

\- Vamos dame un beso magdalena- Sam puso su boca simulando un beso, con la boca llena de salsa.

\- noooo, que asco, alejate ¡la boca te apesta a ajo!- reía la castaña

Sam terminó su sándwich de un bocado y se trepó al árbol-¿ Subes señorita ?- Sarah sonrió y la siguió.

En una de las ramas de arriba observaron juntas el cielo, estaba un poco nublado y había a lo lejos unos jóvenes tirando piedras.

\- esos idiotas- Murmuro molesta Sam- siempre juegan a ver quien derriba más...-

\- ¿mas que?- pregunto confusa ella.

A modo de respuesta se escuchó un grito de alegría por parte de los muchachos, habían derribado un ave.

\- oh mierda...- Rápidamente la rubia descendió con sarah siguiéndola y olvidando y dejando atrás sus cosas.

\- oh por dios, es un ave extraña, vale más puntos- festejaba un muchacho alto y de cabello castaño.

\- ¿que hace una lechuza de campanario en plena ciudad?- cuestionaba su amigo moreno.

El pájaro trataba a toda costa de evitar que lo tocasen, tenía un ala rota y se defendió dando picotazos.

\- oh estupida, dejame agarrarte - le gritó el tercero, que era un rubio delgado. Estaba por patearla cuando un puño se estrelló en su mejilla.

\- Sarah llevatela- le ordenó Sam.

Sin saber porque, tomo a la lechuza, la cual misteriosamente se había dejado tomar, y corrió a refugiarse en el árbol escuchando a sus espaldas los gritos de los cuatro, cuando estaba llegando una voz se escuchaba tras ella, al voltearse, descubrió a la rubia ser perseguida e indicando que corra. Tomando su mochila corrió como aquel dia en el que llegaba tarde para cuidar a Toby.

\- Corre más rápido- ordenaba su amiga, ya había tomado su mochila y estaban llegando a la entrada- Sigue corriendo Sarah- le dijo mientras se desviaba para meterse dentro de la camioneta que la esperaba, la cual ni bien se ocupó arrancó subiéndose a la vereda cortando el pase entre Sarah y los bravucones.

\- quita esta basura del medio- gritaba el rubio recuperando la respiración junto a sus dos amigos- vamos perra sal de ahí- dijo el castaño. Dos hombres de alrededor de los veintisiete se bajaron intimidando a los tres- ¿que dijiste de nuestra hermana?- pregunto el mayor haciendo sonar sus dedos. Sam simplemente les sonrió desde atrás contemplando la escena.

La castaña siguió corriendo, La lechuza parecía esconderse en su pecho para mantener el calor, sin darse cuenta y con la respiración agitada llegó a su casa.

\- Sarah, por primera vez llegas temprano- gritó Karen desde la cocina al sentir la puerta. Haciendo caso omiso y evadiendo a su hermanito, subió los escalones y cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave.

Dejó al pajarraco en su cama y suspiro - pobre de ti - le dijo con tono infantil-¿ te duele mucho el ala?- dijo preocupada y con cariño.

\- La verdad es que si - dijo transformándose rápidamente en hombre asustando a la joven.

La miró divertido y ella lo miró con la boca abierta - eres... un ... ¡idiota!- chilló golpeándolo, inútilmente tratando de herirlo... hasta que tocó su brazo.

-AGH- dijo soltando un pequeño jadeo. no mentía, le habían roto el ala. Lentamente se sentó en la cama masajeando el hombro bajo la mirada preocupada de ella.

\- está bien- dijo suspirando resignada - te ayudare.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! antes que nada quiero advertir que es un capitulo bastante corto... estudios, prácticos etc, etc.

Quiero aprovechar esta " oportunidad" para agradeces a Friditas por tantos consejos y seguir cada una de mis historias ( cosa que he agradecido en mi otra novela " Regresando al rey de los gobblins", que es junto a mis otras historias " Rumores del laberinto " y "Pequeña Sarah " mi colección, por agora incompleta, de fics de laberinto.

Sin interrumpir mas, los invito a votar,comentar, estaré feliz de recibir cualquier tipo de consejos.

gracias y a disfrutar.

-¡se mas cuidadosa!- gritaba adolorido como un crio. Sarah simplemente soltó un gran resoplido y blanqueo los ojos, era la quinta vez que el gimoteaba. - ¡rey goblin o se queda quieto o... ! - pero la amenaza nunca llegó, su mente estaba en blanco.

\- ¿o qué cosita?- preguntó con una mirada desafiante- no digas cosas que no puedes cumplir, y recuerda que no soy un cualquiera, ¡ soy el rey de los...!AUCH- sarah había apretado a propósito en el punto justo de su fisura para callarlo, ganándose una mirada de reproche.

\- ya ya, iré a por vendas- declaró exhausta y con aquella excusa de alejarse unos instantes de él para aclarar sus ideas salió casi al trote.

Jareth suspiro y se puso de pie con un aire de incomodidad, comenzó a caminar por aquella habitación tan femenina, pensar que ella había elegido esto antes de una vida llena de lujos...

Deslizó sus dedos por los libros notando que estos carecían de cualquier tipo de suciedad, delatando la frecuencia con los que la chica los leía. Regreso sobre sus pasos y se detuvo en el tocador, tenía pegadas múltiples fotos que hace una noche atrás no se había detenido a observar, había una bella mujer, casi parecida a Sarah junto a un hombre de facciones casi propias de un fey ... algo llamó su atención, detrás de aquellas fotos habían palabras, no era la letra de Sarah, eso podía apostarlo-"Querida hija, lamento decirte que este año tampoco podré viajar para visitarla, tendrás un gran estreno y es la gran oportunidad de ampliar mi carrera, prometo que cuando tenga tiempo te visitare. Con amor. Tu madre "- jareth leyó casi con voz burlona y cierto gusto amargo, que tonterías, se notaba a leguas que aquella mujer le importaba un comino la vida de la muchacha.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repiqueteo de los zapatos por las escaleras, automáticamente dejó todo en su lugar exacto y se sentó omitiendo una mueca por el movimiento brusco.

Sarah entró temblorosa y nerviosa y medito si cerrar la puerta... decidiendose por hacerlo por el simple hecho de tener a Karen rondando por la casa.

-¿ por qué cierras la puerta, tienes miedo de que te haga algo?- una sonrisa pícara se escabulle dándole cierto aspecto endiablado.

\- ¡por supuesto que no!- grito ofuscada, ¿quien se creia el?-¿que me haría alguien como tu?.

Ambos mantuvieron silencio y la joven pensó indignada, más su semblante cambio... el no seria capaz de... al instante sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Jareth sonrió con descaro, ¿qué clase de pensamientos surcaban la cabeza de la joven e inocente Sarah?.

\- tu... estupido rey goblin- murmuró, el rey frunció el ceño- no balbucees, me pones de los nervios-

Sin preámbulo se acercó y soltó todas las cosas sobre su cama, con aun la cara roja le quitó la camisa y sin posar su mirada en aquel pecho pálido comenzó con la tarea de sanar.

-es una fractura en tallo verde- comentó incómodo tratando de que la tensa situación se desvaneciera - creo, que podría utilizar un poco de mi magia.-

Sarah lo miró incrédula- ¿si tienes tu magia porque me tienes haciendo esto?- de cierta manera estaba indignada, había hecho que se saque la camisa, por dios ¡en su habitación!. El monarca suspiro agotado- Pensé que un método humano serviria y mi magia es cada vez menos eficaz, no he podido restaurarla debido al cierre del portal...- Ambos silenciaron, con delicadeza él formó un cristal y deslizando, produciéndole muecas de dolor, fue curando aquel hueso y su camisa regreso al lugar de origen.

Sarah lo estudió, su largo cabello... sin notarlo y en un estado casi hipnótico, fue acercando su mano pasando desapercibida por el rubio concentrado en su tarea, casi como acariciando plumas deslizó un dedo por aquel cabello sedoso y de manera automática el precio ronronear.

Silencio.

El, avergonzado, carraspeo y terminó su labor con la mirada baja y lentamente ella retiró la mano.

\- ¿como... como estan tus goblins?- se atrevió a preguntar al haber visto aquel colgante de plata en el pecho del monarca, que junto a los detalles en oro, resaltan de la pálida tez.

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua con atrevimiento- es lo que me preocupa, no he podido saber nada de ellos en semanas- su voz era ronca y casi molesta, no con la muchacha específicamente, sino con la situación.

Sarah lo observado apenada, si bien no entendía del todo la situación, podía sentir con pesadumbre el estar alejado de algún ser querido, tanto ahora al estar alejado de su caótica madre, como lo había estado en aquel lejano laberinto escondido en sus memorias.

\- entonces... los goblins existen- murmuró con la mirada perdida. El fe y la miró casi dolido, cambió su posición cruzando una pierna y sosteniendo su cabeza en un delicado gesto de su mano enguantada, estudio a la chica con severa mirada, sus ojos bicolores la observaron de pies a cabeza para así lograr que su mente se aclare, ¿había cambiado algo? si, no solo físicamente, ya no era aquella muchacha ingenua y caprichosa de dieciséis años, la cual con ímpetu había logrado vencerlo. Algo había sido modificado en las memorias de la chica, podía leerlo en sus ojos, aquellas escenas que habían sido un suplicio para él ahora eran meros sueños.

\- Claro que existen, son tan reales como lo soy yo- carraspeo despertandola de aquella burbuja de aislamiento. Las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron rojas, ¡que verguenza! lo había dicho en voz alta... estupida Sarah.

\- si , lo siento, todo es demasiado confuso aún... es solo que, pareces tan humano...-

Jareth arqueo una ceja con incertidumbre y soltando una mera sonrisa sincera formó una esfera de aspecto dócil y delicado-¿ un humano puede hacer esto?-

La joven lo miró sorprendida como aquella tarde en el ballroom, estirando sus dedos delicadamente rozó la esfera que al más mínimo tacto reventó como si fuera una burbuja salpicando la nariz produciéndole comezón... cosa que desató la risa del monarca. Sarah sonrió, esa risa de el era nueva, no sonaba nada maligna... oh pero qué piensas Sarah, ¡él es un villano! se obligó a recordar y con incomodidad se paró.

\- rey goblin... creo que es hora de... de despedirnos- dijo mirando sus zapatos embarrados.- ¿porque?, ¿acaso no soy bienvenido en tu "castillo"?- preguntó con picardía haciendo comillas con sus dedos de forma burlona.

-¡ claro que no ... eres un hombre, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!- declaró sin ser consciente de sus palabras.

\- por favor Sarah, hace unos breves instantes era el rey goblin, ¿acaso dudas de mi caballerosidad?- una sonrisa diabólica se hizo presente asustando un poco a la chica de ojos verdes.

\- ese es el punto, ¡eres el rey goblin!, ni siquiera deberías estar en este mundo- indignada, le dio la espalda molestando al rey.

\- no es de tu importancia saber por donde yo viajo, así como tampoco cuales son mis intenciones- dijo secamente haciéndola estremecer, sintió como una brisa fría recorrió su espalda produciéndole escalofríos... ¿nerviosa Sarah? oh cállate.

Al darse vuelta para responder el monarca había desaparecido, molesta por la escena y todavía indignada se tumbó boca abajo en el lecho y gritó.

Desde la ventana alguien miraba apacible, pero aun con cierto gusto a derrota.


End file.
